The present disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for determination of formation dip and azimuth, and more particularly, to enhanced methods for determination of formation dip and azimuth using multicomponent induction (MCI) measurements.
MCI tools have been used for different types of anisotropic formation evaluation based on the inverted formation horizontal resistivity (Rh), vertical resistivity (Rv), dip, its azimuth, and other related geological information. Many real-time processing methods are based on radially one-dimensional (R1D) and zero-dimensional (0D) models. In those MCI processing methods, dip and azimuth solution at each depth is obtained relatively independently of one other. However, MCI tools may not be sensitive to certain parameters when each depth calculation is separately considered. For example, in certain sections, anisotropy may be close to unity, which may render MCI tools insensitive to anisotropy dip.
MCI data often lose their sensitivity to dip at isotropic formations (or anisotropic ratios approximately equal to one and at zero-dip azimuths. This may lead to inaccurate or erroneous inversion of formation dip and azimuth in low anisotropic ratio or low-dip formations. Enhancing the accuracy of R1D and 0D MCI processing at low anisotropic ratio or low-dip formations, would improve the determination of formation dip and azimuth with MCI measurements. Further, it would provide additional methods for re-calculating the quality indicators (QI's) for dip and azimuth inversion logs.